Blog użytkownika:Pati10007/Mrok, cień, noc
thumb|342pxTo ostatnia część Trylogii. Poprzednie części możecie przeczytać tu i tu. Radzę nie czytać tego opka bez przeczytania poprzednich, bo mało się zrozumie C: Pierwszy rozdział dzieje się na Berk, ale akcja będzie rozgrywała się gdzieś indziej. Więcej możecie przeczytać tutaj. Aby otrzymywać powiadomienia o nowym rozdziale kliknijcie obserwuj w tym wątku. Potem dopiszę tutaj jeszcze kilka informacji, ale teraz nie mam czasu. Nexty co pięć dni. Czemu tak rzadko? Wyjaśniłam to w powyższym blogu. Dedykuję to dla wszystkich których poznałam na tej Wikii. Dziękuję wam za wszystko ^^ Rozdział I Czarny smok, alfa wszystkich smoków. Najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich istnień na tej ziemi leżał. Tylko, że leżał od kilku godzin, a może to miesiące lub lata. Odkąd Dagur został ostatecznie pokonany Szczerbatek załamał się. Może i wygrali, ale strachu kogoś kto był sensem jego życia. Czkawka, wielki wódz Berk poległ. Smok doskonale pamiętał ten dzień. Była burza. tak, ogromna burza jakiej nie było od wieków. Dagur właśnie wtedy zorganizował atak. Bitwa była długa i zacięta, ale wreszcie Czkawka stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim wrogiem. Zakazał Szczerbatkowi wtrącać się do walki. To miała być czysta walka. Warunki były trudne, walczyli na środku oceanu, więc statek bez przerwy się kołysał w rytm sztormu. Słone krople ciągle wpadały do oczu zmuszając do ich przymknięcia. Czkawka był już górą gdy nagle na pokładzie pojawiła się Astrid. Spadła ona z Wichury mając strzałę w ramieniu z którego obficie ciekła krew. Ta chwila wystarczyła by Dagur przewrócił przeciwnika. Czkawka upadając zniszczył burtę, więc wystarczyło kilka centymetrów żeby wypadł. Ostatkiem sił dosięgnął miecza i wbił go głęboko w serce wroga. Dagur zaczął wpadać do wody jednak przedtem pociągnął za sobą Czkawkę i razem utonęli w czarnej wodzie. Szczerbatek w pierwszej chwili chciał wskoczyć za nim, ale tuż przed nim upadł płonący maszt. Astrid potrzebowała pomocy. Czkawka na pewno chciałby żeby ona żyła. Chwycił dziewczynę w szpony i wzbił się w powietrze ciesząc się, że ma automatyczny ogon. Będąc w bezpiecznej odległości spojrzał w wodę. Słońce zaczynało wchodzić, więc była coraz jaśniejsza. Gdzieś tam leżał jego przyjaciel, lecz nie mógł już go uratować. Powoli wrócił do domu. Domu? Tam już nie ma domu, jego dom to Czkawka. Pięć lat. Przez pięć lat ani raz nie wzbił się w powietrze ścigając wiatr. Przez pięć lat leży i nic nie robi. Przecież jest alfą. Przecież powinien dawać przykład innym. To juz bez znaczenia. W tym stanie nie uda mu się zapanować nad tymi wszystkimi młodymi, nieokiełznanymi smokami. Usłyszał otwierające się drzwi i położył uszy zdenerwowany, że ktoś mu przeszkadza w rozmyślaniach. Warknął cicho gdy postać zaczęła się do niego zbliżać: - Przepraszam Furio, ale chcę rozpalić ogień - Michael, jedenastoletni syn Czkawki nie pamiętał swego ojca. Miał sześć lat gdy ostatni raz go widział. Nie pamiętał też o tym jak bawił się ze Szczerbatkiem i ufał mu bezgranicznie. Teraz już nie było Szczerbatka, teraz wszyscy na niego mówili Furia. Smok wstał powoli i przestawił się w spokojniejsze miejsce. Przyglądał się drobnemu blondynowi o wielkich, zielonych oczach które od zawsze są smutne. Nigdy nie czerpał radości życia. Przez całe życie był popychadłem. Zupełnie jak ojciec. To musi się zmienić. On będzie wodzem! Potrzebuje wzorca! Może i ma matkę, ale ona nie zastąpi ojca. Nawet ognia dobrze rozpalić nie umie. Szczerbatek podniósł głowę i zamruczał cicho: - O co chodzi smoku? - Gad poruszył głową pokazując żeby się odsunął. Chłopak odszedł trochę w bok, a wtedy wypuścił pierwszy raz od dawna siłę która zalegała mu w gardle. Przez chwilę było widoczne fioletowe światło, a zaraz potem ognisko paliło się radosnym ogniem. - Czemu mi pomogłeś? - Smok prychnął wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Chłopiec popatrzył przez chwilę na niego zdziwiony, ale poszedł do swojego pokoju by jak zwykle pławić się w samotności. Szczerbatek leżał przez chwilę, lecz coś go ciągnęło byt wyjść na zewnątrz. Wstał ciężko i wyszedł. Minęło pięć lat odkąd ostatnio był na świeżym powietrzu. Wieczorne powietrze pachniało znakomicie. Takie mroźne, orzeźwiające. Jak mógł bez tego żyć? Jednak coś mu nie pasowało. Zawarczał cicho słysząc są sobą kroki: - O, nasza mała Furia wstała z łóżeczka. Podobno jest alfą, ale prędzej ślimak wygra wyścig niż on będzie wydawał rozkazy innym - Smok obrócił się z gracją i zobaczył Miłosmarka który jest tłustym synem Sączysmarka. Koło niego stali Magnus i Arya. Często te trójka była w jego domu, bo Astrid musiała ich nieco przywołać do porządku. Odwrócił się chcąc żeby zostawili go w spokoju, ale drogę zatamował mu Ponocnik Miłosmarka o imieniu Ognisty - Czekaj, czekaj panie Furio. Mam dla ciebie propozycje. Jeśli będziesz grzeczny i dasz mi wejść sobie na grzbiet to będziesz miał zaszczyt zostania moim smokiem. Jeśli nie to no cóż, zginiesz. - A jak zginiesz to zrobimy z ciebie obiadek, no nie Smark? - Zaśmiał się Magnus. - Hyhyhy, jak fajnie, że robisz sobie spacerki gdy twoja pani jest daleko. - Ciągnął dalej grubas. - A teraz to ja będę twoim panem i to ja będę rządził Berk! - Popatrzył w oczy Furii - Brać go koledzy! Nie miał szans. Trzech ludzi i trzy smoki rzuciły się na niego przygniatając go do ziemi. Na początku próbował walczyć, ale był są słaby. Nie miał tej woli walki co kiedyś. Teraz był alfą który został nikim. Założyli mu kaganiec i zaciągnęli do zagrody gdzie przyzwyczajano młode smoki do ciężaru siodła, a potem i ludzkiego. Miłosmark popatrzył na niego z chytrym uśmiechem: - I co teraz zrobisz wielka alfo? Jak możesz chronić innych gdy ty nie umiesz obronić samego siebie? - Zaczął zataczać wokół niego niezgrabne kręgi - Jesteś niczym więcej od pasożyta. Głupim robakiem bez honoru. Ognisty powinien być alfą, a nie ty. Twój ojciec na pewno się ciebie wstydzi, dlatego jesteś sam jak palec. Niektórzy mówią, że słowa ranią głębiej niż miecze. To co się działo w sercu Szczerbatka trudno jest opisać. Ten ból przez stratę bliskich. Ten ból przez poniżanie. Ile tego może znieść tak dumny gatunek jak Nocne Furie? Nagle poczuł ciężar na grzbiecie. Ten durny chłopak próbuje go ujarzmić! Podporządkować jak jakąś durną kozę! Sekundę później przeturlał się zrzucając go z grzbietu: - Ty nędzny robaku! Gdybyś chociaż spróbował! Rządziliśmy światem, ty i ja, razem, a ty wybierasz śmierć. - Nie ważne co mi obiecasz - Pomyślał czarny smok - I tak nigdy za tobą nie pójdę. Wolę zginąć niż żyć przy kimś takim jak ty. - Ognisty, podejdź tutaj - Niebieski smok spokojnie podszedł do swojego pana - Ten kto zabije alfę sam nim zostaje. Od dzisiaj to ty będziesz alfą. Zabij go! Ponocnikowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Zaatakował szybko i zwinnie. Szczerbatek nawet nie próbował się bronić. Czasy jego świetności minęły. Ktoś inny powinien zająć jego miejsce. Drugi smok przygwoździł go pazurami do ziemi. Przypomniał sobie jak wiele lat wcześniej był w podobnej sytuacji. Jednak wtedy był w pełni sił. Był pełen nadziei. Pełen niepokoju o swojego przyjaciela który poświęcił wszystko by zmienić świat. Zamknął oczy próbując przypomnieć sobie tą twarz... Te rozczochrane brązowe włosy, radosne zielone oczy. Twarz która mu przypominała, że jest w domu. Słyszał jak przeciwnik bierze oddech by zadać ostateczny cios. Słyszał wołania o pomoc. Zaraz! Wołanie o pomoc?! Michael! Nie może zostawić to samego! Najpierw to uratować, potem śmierć. Otworzył oczy i wydał dźwięk wściekłości. Ci głupcy chcieli go zabić! Skoczył do gardła ognistemu i ryknął mu prosto w pysk, że nie ma szans na zostanie alfą. Warcząc podszedł do Miłosmarka: - Jak to możliwe?! Tytyty popowinieeeneś niee żyyć. - Ja mam po co żyć. Muszę go chronić - Odparł wiedząc, że i tak go nie rozumie i pognał w las. Rozdział II - Złaź ze mnie Spero! - Nebula walnęła wściekle ogonem - Nie mam czasu na zabawę z tobą. - Co tam Lux, chodźmy się pobawić! - Pięcioletni smoczek zaatakował ucho starszej siostry. - Nie! Tato weź go ode mnie! - Dopiero co mówiłaś, że masz już trzydzieści kilka lat i nie potrzebujesz ochrony - Tenebris leniwie przewrócił się na grzbiet - Tu jest mi dobrze, sama się nim zajmij. - Już za niedługo to się skończy staruszku, zobaczysz.- Staruszku? Od piętnastu lat odrzucasz zaloty każdego poznanego smoka. Ja chociaż korzystałem z życia. Sądziłem, że nigdy nie wyjdziesz za mąż. - Uwolnię się wreszcie od tego domu - Opowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Ode mnie też uciekasz? - Spytał Spero. - Od ciebie bardziej niż od niego potworku. - Jak śmiesz mnie obrażać, jestem wodzem! - Kiedyś będziesz wodzem braciszku - Liznęła go po pysku - Dla mnie na zawsze zostaniesz małym białym smoczkiem. - Za niedługo będziesz miała dość białasów - Ktoś odezwał się za nią. - Lux! - Obróciła się promieniejąc z radości - Spodziewałam się ciebie później. - Nudziło mi się bez ciebie. Chciał ją liznąć, lecz rozległ się głos: - Oszczędźcie mi i Sperowi tych widoków, błagam was - Teneb zasłonił sobie oczy łapą - To jest nie do zniesienie. - Spokojnie tato, już idziemy. - Nie! - Tato? Co się stało? - Chcę najpierw pogadać z twoim kochasiem - Wstał ziewając - Chodź Lux, a wy tu zostańcie. Lux poszedł za nim lekko onieśmielony. Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło by sam wódz chciał z nim porozmawiać. Teneb wyglądał na leniwego smoka, ale wiedział, że to tylko pozory. Pewnego dnia jakiś smok chciał skrzywdzić Nebulę, wódz z kogoś spokojnego stał się prawdziwą maszyną do zabijania. W dodatku ten kolor - niesamowity błękit który przenikał przez czarne łuski. Lodowobłękitne oczy były nieprzeniknione, trudno było odczytać z nich uczucia. Nie wiedział gdzie go prowadzi, jednak musiał mu zaufać. Szli jeszcze w milczeniu przez kilka minut. Wreszcie doszli do polany, na jej środku lśniło błękitne jezioro. Były akurat dość ciepłe tygodnie, więc trawa lśniła zielenią, lecz Lux coś wyczuł: - Co to za miejsce? Czuję śmierć - Spojrzał są zdziwieniem na wodza - Nigdy tu nie byłem. - Spero jest jeszcze bardzo młody, to ty będziesz musiał go pilnować. - Ja? Ale czemu? Ci to ma wspólnego z tym miejscem? - Gdy mnie tu zabraknie on będzie nadal młody, ktoś musi mu doradzać. Musisz go ostrzec przed czymś takim. - Co tu się stało? - Młodzieniec był zaciekawiony. - Mój ojciec był potworem, ja też nim byłem, ale to inna historia. - Ty? Przecież... - Teneb mu przerwał - Nie znasz mnie, nigdy nie dowiesz się o co mi chodzi, powiedziałem o tym tylko dwóm osobom. Jednak ty dołączysz do tej rodziny, więc musisz wiedzieć choć trochę - Błękitnooki milczał przez chwilę nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, w końcu zaczął - To był carcel. Miejsce pełne złości i gniewu. Tod uważał, że zdoła podbić świat armią która go nienawidzi. Zbyt dużo krwi przelało się przez te miejsce. - A co jeśli nie posłucha się mnie? Co jeśli to miejsce odrodzi się? - Właśnie temu masz zapobiec Luxie. Nie możesz przegrać. - A jaka będzie nagroda? - Zapytał z uśmiechem. - Nebula jest piękną i mądrą smoczycą, choć brakuje jej trochę do matki. Jeżeli przegrasz to ona sama od ciebie odejdzie. - To chyba muszę się postarać. - A tak w ogóle to jak ci się udało zdobyć jej serce? Od piętnastu lat odrzucała zaloty każdego po kolei. - Eee ja nie wiem... tak po prostu - Jego pomarańczowe oczy były zakłopotane - Eh, idź do niej. - A ty? - No tak, na pewno się zgubię w drodze do domu - Odparł z sarkazmem Teneb. Patrzył przez chwilę na odlatującego Luxa. Będzie dobrym doradcą. Musi być. Carcel nie może się odnowić. Sprawa inaczej miała się ze Spero. Ci jeśli go tu zabraknie, a ten dzieciak będzie zmuszony rządzić? On przecież tak naprawdę nigdy nie żył na własną łapę. Nie można zapomnieć o: - Co tu robisz Tenebie? - Umbra przerwała jego smutne rozmyślenia. Była piękna jak zawsze, a może i jeszcze bardziej. Jej niebieskie oczy piękniały z dnia na dzień. - Stoję i myślę o przyszłości. Boję się, że Spero sobie nie poradzi. - Jest twoim synem, na pewno sobie poradzi. - Ale nie moim jedynym synem - Dodał cicho spuszczając pysk - To nie on powinien rządzić. - Ale już nigdy nie spotkasz swojego pierworodnego. Musisz zacząć żyć z tym co masz. - Wiem, że ty też za nim tęsknisz Umbro i nie próbuj mi wmówić, że jest inaczej. Nie uwierzę ci jeśli tak powiesz. - I dlatego nic takiego nie mówię. Oczywiście, że za nim tęsknię. Jest moim synem i zawsze będę go kochać. - Popatrzyła w smutne oczy męża - Chodź, wróćmy do domu. - Mój dom jest tam gdzie ty jesteś. Czyli jestem w domu - W jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki radości. - Czyli co? Zostajemy tu po kres świata? - Uśmiechnęła się smoczyca. - Dobry pomysł - Zaśmiał się - Tylko, a nasza córka weźmie ślub bez nas. To całkiem mądre. Zero tych nudnych przygotowań - Ufasz mu? - Umbra nagle spoważniała. - Komu? - Teneb popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Luxowi - Wydaje mi się, że jest dobrym smokiem, odpowiednim dla Nebuli. Ona mu ufa. - Nie o to się pytałam, pytałam się czy ty mu ufasz. - Hmm myślę, że tak, ale jeszcze nie musiałem mu zaufać, więc mogę się mylić. - Ostrożny jak zawsze - Posłała mu promienny uśmiech - Chodźmy do dzieci. - Chodźmy? Mam inny pomysł... Ścigajmy się! Ułamek sekundy później był już w powietrzu, a zaraz za nim roześmiana Umbra. Mieli już po pięćdziesiąt lat, ale nic się nie zmienili. Smoki dożywają nawet dwieście lat, więc długie życie przed nimi. Poddani z radością patrzyli na wodza który niósł radość wszędzie za sobą. To są złote czasy dla Dunkel. Wylądowali przed jaskinią i popatrzyli na bawiącego się Spero. Był sto metrów dalej, ale dzięki nieprzeciętnemu wzrokowi doskonale go widzieli. Przez moment błysnęły jego niezwykle pomarańczowe oczy. Teneb spuścił wzrok co nie umknęło uwadze Umbrze: - Co się stało? - Spytała zaniepokojona. - Wiesz, że kocham nasze dzieci, powiedz, ze wiesz o tym - Tenebris spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Wiem o tym. Jesteś wspaniałym ojcem. O co chodzi? - Spytała znów. - Jednak nie mogę znieść widoku jego oczu. Takie same miał mój ojciec. - Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś swoim ojcem. Jesteś zupełnie innym smokiem. Masz inny sposób myślenia. On nie był tak sprawiedliwy i wspaniałomyślny jak ty. - Może i jestem całkowicie inny, ale jego cząstka ciągle żyje we mnie. Noszę głęboko w sobie jego oczy. - Błękitnooki spojrzał w ziemię tak jakby były tam wszystkie odpowiedzi - Ta cząstka nigdy nie umrze. - Tenebie, masz racje, to nigdy nie umrze. Jednak pamiętaj, grzechy ojca nie przechodzą na syna. Nie można oceniać nikogo po tym kim był jego ojciec. - Wiem... Teraz po wielu latach mam do niego tyle pytań... - Pytań? Czego chciałbyś się dowiedzieć? - Umbra popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. - Wtedy gdy ostatni raz widzieliśmy się przemawiał za mnie gniew. Nie mam odpowiedzi na tyle pytań które są ważne. Jest różnica jeśli chce mnie pozbawić uczuć, bo mnie nienawidzi, a może po prostu zależało mu na mnie i nie chciał żebym cierpiał po stracie bliskich. - Nie zmienisz przeszłości. Musisz patrzeć na wprost. - Jak mogę iść dalej nie znając do końca drogi którą już przebyłem? Nie da się iść naprzód nie stając twarzą w twarz z przeszłością. Nawet nie wiem dokąd zmierzam. - Niewielu zna cel swojej drogi dopóki nie staną u jej kresu. Pamiętaj o tym. - Muszę poznać choć kilka odpowiedzi. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Umbra była mocno zaniepokojona. - Polecę do alfy. On zna odpowiedzi na wiele pytań. - Nie możesz tak po prostu tam polecieć sam. Lecę z tobą. - Nie, Nebula cię potrzebuje. Za niedługo zmieni się jej życie. Przygotuj ją na to. Wrócę zanim się obejrzysz. - Nie polecisz sam! - Eh... polecę po drodze do Noctisa. - Odparł patrząc w jej niebieskie oczy. - Wolałabym żebym to była ja. - Przytuliła się do niego - Wróć jak najszybciej. - Wrócę, obiecuję. Liznął ją po pysku i wzbił się wysoko w błękitne niebo. Dedyk dla 123456789ja, wstawiałam wszystko w pośpiechu i zapomniałam do ciebie wysłać infa. Przepraszam C: Rozdział III Noctis leżał wsłuchując się w śpiew ptaków. Od jakiegoś czasu nic się nie działo. Żadnych walk, zdrad, wojen... Po prostu nic ciekawego. Tylko siedzieć i wychowywać trójkę dzieci: - Tato, mam 29 lat, nie musisz wszędzie za mną chodzić! - Luna była wściekła - Nic mi nie będzie! - Tutaj nie chodzi o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Po prostu nie mogę znieść myśli, że będziesz gryzła do krwi każdego zalotnika. - Nebula też w moim wieku nie miała męża, czemu jej się nie czepiasz? - Bo z nią ma się użerać Teneb, a ja muszę zająć się tobą. Może jest twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale nie bierz z niej przykładu. - A co jeśli nie chcę być czyjąś żoną? Nie będę wodzem. Nie muszę mieć potomków. - Tak, wodzem będzie Wind, jednak Ventus też ma żonę i w dodatku czwórkę dzieci, a i tak nie będzie moim następcą. To nie jest dobry argument córko. - Muszę za kogoś wyjść? Nie mogę przez całe życie być sama? - Oczywiście, że możesz, lecz życie w samotności jest monotonne. Wierzę, że znajdziesz kogoś gdy przyjdzie na ciebie czas. - A co jeśli ja nie chcę wyjść za kogoś? Czemu tego nie rozumiesz?! - Krzyknęła zdenerwowana smoczyca. - Luna uspokój się! Nikt nie będzie cię zmuszał do małżeństwa. Po prostu martwię się o ciebie. - To przestań się martwić! Zdenerwowana Luna prychnęła i poleciała jak najdalej od ojca. Noctis spuścił pysk i powoli wypuścił powietrze: - I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? - Daj jej wolną łapę, kiedyś zmądrzeje - Odezwał się głos za nim. - Nie wszyscy mają takie metody wychowawcze jak ty Tenebie - Złotooki odwrócił się z uśmiechem - Pokój z tobą przyjacielu. - I z tobą Noctisie, ale nie spodziewałeś się pewnie, że Nebula kiedyś będzie miała męża. Na Lunę też przyjdzie kiedyś czas. - Przez twoją córkę ona sądzi, że ma jeszcze czas. Teraz próbujesz mnie ugłaskać żebym nie podejrzewał ciebie. - O nie! Przejrzałeś moje plany na wylot. - Teneb skoczył na przyjaciela przewracając go - Broń się słabiaku. - I kto to mówi?! - Złotooki wgryzł mu się lekko w łapę. - Jak dzieci... Po prostu jak dzieci... Smoczyca miała łagodne, niebieskie oczy i pełną gracji sylwetkę. Była podobna do Umbry, ale ona wolała spokój i ciszę. Nigdy nie krzyczała, a gdy była zła wyglądała na przerażająco spokojną. Umbra była wybuchowa i nie ukrywała gniewu. Lubiła ruch i zabawę. Przez te różnice smoczyce traktowały się uprzejmie lecz chłodno: - Seacula, jakże miło cię widzieć. - Nawzajem Tenebie, ale nie rozumiem po co się gryziecie. - Mamy odmienne zdanie na temat wychowywania dzieci kochanie. - Trzeba przyznać, że kompletnie się na tym nie znacie. Właśnie widziałam wściekłą Lunę i to ja muszę ją uspokoić. Nie znasz się na młodzieży. - To ty kazałaś mi z nią o tym gadać! - Nie kłóćcie się! Rozmawiając ją o tym tylko zniechęcicie ją do tego - Teneb popatrzył na smoczyce - Idź ją uspokój i daj jej wolną łapę. Inaczej ją stracicie. - Powiedział ten który stracił swoje dziecko - Seacula warknęła co było do niej zupełnie niepodobne. - Przecież nic ci o tym nie mówiłem - Noctis popatrzył na nią z zaskoczeniem, potem zwrócił się do Teneba - To nie ja, uwierz mi. - Tobie wierzę, ale nadal nie wiem skąd ona o tym wie. - Usłyszałam o tym chociaż tego nie chciałam. Za głośno o tym gadacie. Odleciała gdzieś zostawiając zaskoczonych przyjaciół samych. Przez kilka minut nic nie mówili. Wreszcie Noctis przerwał ciszę: - Nie miałem pojęcia, że o nim wie - Rzekł ledwo słyszalne. - Wiem, nie winię cię za to. - Przepraszam, że tak wyszło... - Noctis, po prostu zrozum! Nie jestem zły na ciebie... Jestem wściekły na nią - Teneb spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela - Ufam ci, zawsze będę ci ufać. W zasadzie to ona ma rację. Nie powinienem dawać ci rad będąc w takiej sytuacji. - Musiałeś to zrobić, przecież wiesz o tym. Nie zadręczaj się tym - Noctis spojrzał na horyzont - To z jego powodu przyleciałeś? - Jakby dłużej pomyśleć to tak, ale chodzi mi o coś innego. Poleciałbyś ze mną do alfy? - I oderwał od tylu problemów na wyspie? - Spojrzał na przyjaciela - Brzmi kusząco, kiedy wyruszamy? - Jak najszybciej, po prostu jak najszybciej. Rozdział IV - Uspokój się, nic złego się nie stało! - Umbra z wściekłością położyła uszy - Przecież będzie dobrze! - To nie twój ojciec poleciał w siną dal kilka dni przed twoim ślubem - Nebula popatrzyła na matkę która zataczała wokół niej wściekle kręgi - Czemu akurat musiał polecieć teraz? Co to za Wielka Sprawa?! - Twój ojciec jest dorosły i ma prawo do odlotów kiedy tylko chce! Zachowujesz się jak dziecko, uspokój się, on zdąży wrócić! - Skąd możesz mieć taką pewność?! - W jej niebieskich oczach było widać błyskawice - Czemu on tak często leci nie mówiąc gdzie i po co?! - Bo każdy ma tajemnice! Nie znasz go tak jak ja! - Jestem jego córką nie powinien mieć przede mną tajemnic! Umbra przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzyła na córkę. Była do niej tak podobna, że smoki często je myliły. Miała takie same duże, niebieskie oczy, drobne uszy i delikatne rysy pyska. Była niesamowicie piękna, ale jej charakter pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Była wybuchowa, często mówiła z sarkazmem... Po prostu charakter po Tenebie, chociaż Umbra też nie jest tak milutka na jaką wygląda. O Nebuli często mówili, że ma wygląd anioła, ale duszę diabła. Posądzali ją wręcz o brak uczuć gdy odrzucała zaloty wszystkich po kolei. Nie wiedzieli, że tak naprawdę była zawsze niesamowicie smutna z tego powodu. Jej uczucia były zawsze głębokie i właśnie dlatego ukrywała je głęboko w sobie. Jeżeli coś chciała to po prostu próbowała poprosić o to spokojnie, bo wiedziała, że jeśli będzie pokazywała to co ma w sercu to zrani najbliższych. Jej wybuchy gniewu były rzadkie, ale nikt nie chciałby być przy niej w takiej chwili. Najczęściej gdy była wściekła to chodziło o jej wolność. Przez całe życie była włóczęgą. Zawsze wolała być sama. Latała bardzo daleko znikając na kilka dni i nie rozumiała czemu miałaby przestać latać tam gdzie jeszcze nikt nie był? Spero był tak spokojny i ufny, że w ogóle nie przypominał siostry. Wolał siedzieć w jaskini niż ścigać się z rówieśnikami. Nie dostał ognistego charakteru rodziców: - Wszyscy mamy wady. Teneb jest nieufny i tajemniczy musisz zrozumieć, że po tylu latach z tajemnicą nie można nią się podzielić z każdym o kolei... - Ale ja jestem jego córką! Jego krwią! Nie jestem pierwszym lepszym smokiem... - Jej głos się załamał - Co przede mną ukrywacie? - Ostatnie pytanie było wypowiedziane szeptem. - Czyny z przeszłości często mają echo przez całe życie - Smutek w jej oczach uspokoił Nebulę - Musisz wiedzieć, że wszystko co robimy, wszystkie nasze decyzje były podjęte z myślą o tobie. - Wiem mamo - Oparła pysk o szyję matki - Po prostu martwię się, że nie będzie tak jak wymarzyłam. - Muszę cię zmartwić nie będzie tak jak sobie wymarzyłaś - Liznęła swoją córkę - To może być gorsze, a być może będzie jeszcze lepiej niż wymarzyłaś. - Chyba masz rację... Ale mam prośbę. - O co chodzi? - Widziałam jak tata odlatywał, był smutny... Może lepiej by było gdybyś poleciała za nim. Na pewno wiesz gdzie poleciał. - Dasz sobie rade? - Nie raz zostawałam sama, będzie dobrze. - Ale nigdy nie byłaś sama krótko przed ślubem. - Poradzę sobie, ale wy powinniście pobyć trochę sami. Dobrze wam to zrobi. - Uważaj na siebie dobra? Mam złe przeczucia... Coś się stanie. - Będę tęsknić mamo... - Ja również, ale za niedługo się spotkamy. Przez chwilę stały stykając się czołami. Wreszcie Umbra poleciała, a Nebula została sama. Kilka godzin później leżała patrząc się w horyzont. Powiedziała Luxowi o odlocie matki i o tym jak by chciała teraz przy niej być. Nie mogła zrozumieć czemu Lux był taki zamyślony, jakby to co się stało dało mu do myślenia. Tylko czemu? Nic nie mówił, to było do niego zupełnie niepodobne. Gdy o to zapytała mruknął coś i powiedział, że musi wracać do domu. Poczuła zimne drobinki na grzbiecie, popatrzyła w górę i zobaczyła tańczące płatki śniegu. Białe drobinki powoli lądowały na trawie. Kończył się jedyny ciepły miesiąc. Znowu będzie wszędzie biel i biel... Mimo to Nebula uwielbiała zimno. Była smokiem, miała ogień w żyłach, więc mróz był jej niestraszny. Kochała ten biały puch który delikatnie zapadał się pod jej łapami. Było tak czysto, tak nieskazitelnie, tak pięknie. Kto nie kocha skakać wiedząc, że śnieg zamortyzuje upadek. Kto nie lubi widoku białych drzew? Zima jest piękna i radosna: - Szkoda, że ja nie jestem tak szczęśliwa... Smutek w jej sercu był coraz większy. Ostatnio ma same złe przeczucia związane z Luxem. Już sama nie wiedziała co robić. Wmawiała sobie, że każdy ma obawy przed własnym ślubem. Tylko, że Lux przestał się interesować tym co ona mówi. Wyglądał jakby coś osiągnął... Tylko co? Nagle uniosła pysk. Usłyszała krzyki dochodzące z jej jaskini. Niewiele myśląc wzbiła się w powietrze i poleciała tam. Był tam tłum smoków, wyraźnie przestraszonych. Podleciała bliżej i wtedy zobaczył ją Blaze który był kapitanem straży: - Osłaniajcie Nebulę! Zaprowadźcie ją w bezpieczne miejsce! - Stojące przy nim smoki od razu ją okrążyły. - Nie! - Wyszła z kręgu i stanęła oko w oko z Blazem - Co się stało?! - Najpierw poleć gdzieś gdzie będziesz bezpieczna - Zaczął spokojnie. - Powiedz mi co się stało?! - Nagle coś jej się przypomniało - Gdzie jest Spero? - Szepnęła pytająco - Gdzie on jest? - Może powinnaś... - Co się stało z moim bratem?! - Wiedziała jaka będzie odpowiedź, ale musiała to usłyszeć. - On... nie żyje - Głos Blaza był pełen smutku. -Nie... Nie! To nie może być prawda! - Czuła jak powoli jej cały świat legnie w gruzach - Nie... Rozdział V Smoczyca przez kilka minut walczyła z wiatrem, ale nie miała szans w tym starciu. Huragan odcinał ją od Smoczego Sanktuarium, czyli też od Teneba. Wiedziała jednak, że jeśli poleci dalej to w pewnej chwili padnie z wyczerpania. Niechętnie skręciła na zachód szukając jakiejś wyspy która da jej schronienie. Niestety wiatr zmuszał do przymknięcia powiek, co za tym idzie do zawężenia pola widzenia. Usłyszała uderzenie pioruna, domyśliła się, że to nie jest zwykła burza, a ona nie ma chęci na samotne spotkanie z Wandersmokiem. Zmusiła się do większego wysiłku. Zaczęło błyskać już nie tylko od Wandersmoka. Zrobiło już się naprawdę nieciekawie. Wiatr zawiał nagle i z wielką siłą walnął o bok Umbry która straciła panowanie nad lotem i zaczęła spadać. Skrzydła zdołała rozłożyć tuż nad granatową wodą. Tysiące kropelek wzbiło się w powietrze gdy uderzyła skrzydłami uciekając przed wielką falą. Ledwo co udało jej się umknąć przed wodą. Usłyszała ryk Wandersmoka - Znajdował się dużo bliżej niż myślała. Poleciała na oślep czując drobne kropelki deszczu na grzbiecie. Szybko delikatny deszczyk zmienił się w ulewę. Wszędzie było ciemno. Tylko błyskawice dawały przez sekundę światło, a potem gasły w mroku. Wreszcie zobaczyła ląd. Próbowała nie zwracać uwagi na skrzydła które ją bolały jakby od miesiąca latała bez przerwy. Z trudem machała skrzydłami, każde przy każdym machnięciu czuła ból. Odległość którą musiała pokonać powoli się zmniejszała. Gdy tylko znalazła się w granicach wyspy wylądowała, a raczej padła z wyczerpania. Gdy znowu otworzyła oczy, nie była już tam gdzie upadła. Tutaj było sucho, nad głową miała kamienny sufit. Czyli jest w jakiejś jaskini. Z trudem podniosła głowę i potrząsnęła ją. Potem rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Tuż przy niej paliło się małe ognisko które dawało przyjemne rozgrzewało. Potem spojrzała w prawo i zobaczyła ciepłe, zielone oczy. Smok nie wyglądał imponująco, jednak Umbra otworzyła szerzej oczy: - Tata? - Jej głos był ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. - To ja malutka - Jego głos był taki ciepły, taki miły... - Tato! Smoczyca wstała i chociaż gdy tylko się poruszyła poczuła, jakby ktoś jej rozrywał jej skrzydła to nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Podbiegła do ojca i wtuliła się w niego. Poczuła się bezpieczna i radosna. Wiele by oddała żeby był tu jeszcze Teneb z którym dzieliła by to szczęście, ale chociaż to tu nie było, nie mogła wyobrazić sobie większego szczęścia: - Jak to możliwe? - W niebieskich oczach pojawiły się łzy - Jak? Smoczyca wreszcie odeszła o krok i przyglądała się swojemu ojcu. Obróciła się gdy usłyszała głos za sobą. - Umbra? - Głos niebieskookiej smoczycy był cichy i niepewny - To naprawdę ty? - Tak Cloudy... To ja - Byłam pewna, że zginęłaś... Dotarły do nas wieści o tym co się stało ze Stern - Podeszła i pieszczotliwie polizała swoją siostrę po uchu - Ostatni raz widziałam cię jak miałaś z dwanaście lat. - Ale czemu tutaj jesteście? Przecież zaginęliście przed upadkiem Stern - Umbra popatrzyła na dwoje smoków przed nią. - Bo... - Cloudy zawahała się przez chwilę. - To nie powinno być naszym pierwszym tematem. Jest coś innego do powiedzenia - Wtrącił się Leben. - Co może być ważniejszego od... - Luft - Odparł, a widząc, że nic nie rozumie dodał - Wielka wyspa położona na północny-zachód stąd. - Co to ma do rzeczy? Nic nie rozumiem... - Eh... Calma miała siostrę o imieniu Yena. - Słyszałam o niej. Czemu siebie nie odwiedzały? Pokłóciły się? - Smoczyca miała wrażenie, że wszystko to co mówi jej ojciec nie ma sensu. - Opowiem ci wszystko od początku - Przez chwilę myślał od czego zacząć, a potem powiedział - Calma i Yen urodziły się na wyspie zwanej Lazulią. Lazulia i Luft miały wspólnego wroga czyli Lapię. Dwie wyspy zawarły przymierze by zniszczyć wroga. Aby potwierdzić sojusz trzeba było zawrzeć związek małżeński. Musisz wiedzieć, że Calma pochodziła z rodziny liderów Lazulii, ale to nie ona miała wyjść za nieznanego smoka, to było zadane Yen. W wieku czterdziestu kilku lat wyszła ona za Germa. Germ był całkiem przystojnym i mądrym smokiem, ale też niespokojnym, wybuchowym i krnąbrnym. Calma zaś już za młodu była wysłana na Stern. Pewnego dnia... - Czekaj! Czemu skoro mama była tak wysoko postawiona musiała wychowywać się gdzieś indziej? - Stern może i schodziło na psy, ale nie miało wrogów. Luft miało, więc musiało zapewnić bezpieczeństwo następcy tronu który będzie musiał wychowywać się z dala od ojczyzny. - Czyli Cloudy... - Nie, ja urodziłam się zanim Yena i Germ się pobrali - Wtrąciła się Cloudy - Trzy lata później jakiś wysłannik przyniósł wśród ciemności nocy ciebie. Gdybyś została na Luft byłaby zbyt duża szansa na to, że ktoś cię zabije, a o tym gdzie jest mama wiedziała tylko Yena, Germ i wysłannik. - Czyli jestem następczynią tronu jakiejś wyspy? - Smoczyca otworzyła swoje niebieskie oczy szeroko nie mogąc w to uwierzyć - Czemu nie powiedzieliście mi wcześniej? - Było zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Wystarczyła dłuższa rozmowa z Credem i już cała tajemnica na nic - Odparł Leben - Według Stern, Nachtu i innych wysp ze wschodu dorosłość osiąga się w wieku szesnastu lat, na zachodzie od osiemnastu. W osiemnaste urodziny mieliśmy ci to powiedzieć. - Ale nie mogliście, bo mama zginęła gdy miałam szesnaście lat, a wy... - Spojrzała na swojego ojca mrużąc oczy - Czemu nie wróciliście do domu? - To była moja wina... - Szepnęła nieśmiało Cloudy. - Nie obwiniaj się, to nie było przez ciebie. Umbra patrzyła jak jej ojciec, a raczej wujek podchodzi do jej siostry. Polizał ją uspokajająco po pysku, a potem rzekł: - Powinnaś jak najszybciej polecieć na Luft, bo... - Nie! - Smoczyca położyła uszy - Chcę wiedzieć co się stało! Jesteście moją rodziną. - Twoją rodziną jest Yena i Germ, nie my. - To nie zmienia faktu, że byliście nią dla mnie dłużej niż ktoś kogo na oczy nie widziałam. - Jesteś zbyt uparta. Musisz się tego oduczyć, ale niech ci będzie - Potem spojrzał na swoją prawdziwą córkę - Wyjdź na chwilę. Przez przypadek mogą paść słowa które ciebie zranią. - Ale... To moja wina, więc... - Proszę cię, idź... Ciepły głos ojca podziałał. Cloudy niepewnie wyszła z jaskini. Zostały dwa smoki. Zielone i niebieskie oczy patrzyły na siebie. Zielony, był zielenią wiosennych traw. Takich świeżych, które ledwo co wyszły z ziemi po zimowych mrozach. Niebieskie były niebem. Niebem głębokim i nieprzeniknionym. Były też wodą która płynie stale, której niestraszne są odległe krainy. Milczeli. Oboje milczeli patrząc na siebie jakby próbowali czytać w swoich umysłach. Ciszę przerwał Leben: - Tamtego dnia poleciałem z Cloudy zjeść kilka ryb z morza. Baliśmy się, że są niedługo straże odetną nam dostęp do wody, więc korzystaliśmy z niej jak najdłużej. Nagle pojawiły się przy nas dwa nieznane smoki. Jeden był dziwny, miał lodowobłękitne oczy i podobny kolor łusek. - Ale jak?! - Też byłem zaskoczony, że ktoś taki może istnieć. Nie zauważył, że Umbrze chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Teneb nigdy nie mówił jej o tym spotkaniu, a przecież mówiła mu o członkach swojej rodziny. Przecież nie mógł zapomnieć. - Miał z czternaście lat i wyglądał na znudzonego - Kontynuował dalej Leben - Chciał się zabawić, a bawić się to on umiał... Najpierw podszedł bardzo blisko Cloudy... Za blisko... Zaatakowałem go krzycząc do Cloudy żeby uciekała. Niestety ten drugi poleciał za nią. Udałem się są nimi, lecz błękitny ciągle mnie atakował. Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś tak zwinnego i silnego jak on. Udało nam się uciec... Przynajmniej tak myśleliśmy. Byliśmy daleko od domu. W miejscu gdzie nigdy nie przebywaliśmy. Nie wiem czemu, ale ci dwaj też tam byli. Ten błękitny polecił drugiemu którego nazwał Furiat aby pilnował Cloudy. Potem podszedł do mnie, zaśmiał się krótko, lecz chwilę później spoważniał. Powiedział, że nazywa się Teneb, jest wodzem Dunkel i że mam bardzo słodką córkę - Leben przymknął oczy, głos mu się całkowicie załamał jakby mówienie o tym stawiało mu wielki ból - Furiat jak na zawołanie zaatakował mnie mocno raniąc, a Teneb... Teneb podszedł do Cloudy... On... - Tato, co się stało? - Umbra zadała to pytanie, ale nie była pewna czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź. - Chciałaś powodu. Byłem mocno zraniony, ale wyleczyłem się zanim zniszczyli Stern. Nie znaliśmy drogi do domu, ale to też nie był problem. Prawdziwym problemem było to by nie splamić twojego honoru. - Ale żeby splamić mój honor musiałaby co najmniej mieć nieślubne dzie... - Urwała nagle widząc wzrok ojca. - A gdy jest nieślubne, a matka nie jest nawet pełnoletnia? Małżeństwa przed dwudziestką są uważane za złe, a co dopiero dziecko? - Cloudy ma dziecko?! - Ligna! Przyjdź tu na chwilę! Zaraz potem pojawiła się smoczyca. Miała trochę ponad trzydzieści kilka lat. Jej pomarańczowe oczy patrzyły wprost na smoczycę. Umbra nie wiedziała co robić. Stała, więc w miejscu bojąc się poruszyć, bo najmniejszy ruch sprawi, że rozleci się na miliony kawałków. Dedyk dla SzczerbatkowejMoony, dzięki za kopa w tyłek ^^ Rozdział VI - Ej, wszystko w porządku? - Taa- Odwarknął Tenebris - Właśnie widzę, że wszystko dobrze - Noctis zrobił piruet w powietrzu - Jest piękny dzień, lecimy sobie wolni od ciężaru władzy... A mimo to ty wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść! - Taa - Nawet nie spojrzał na przyjaciela - Słuchasz ty mnie? - Taa Noctis przez chwilę przyglądał się błękitnookiemu: - No i wiesz zamierzam zostawić Seaculę i wyjść za Nebulę. - Taa Złotooki zmarszczył brwi, z jego przyjacielem było coś nie tak. Kilka godzin temu była burza która ich trochę zniosła z kursu i będą mieli małej opóźnienie, ale to nie powinno być problemem. Więc czemu wyglądał on jak bomba z opóźnionym zapałem? Teneb w tym stanie był zdolny do wszystkiego. Jeśli był w stanie w którym warczał na każdego po kolei to nie było źle, ale gdy był taki cichy i spokojny to zwiastował zbliżającą się burzę. I to sto razy większą niż ta którą właśnie minęli. Trzeba będzie zmusić go do okazania emocji. Jeśli ma wybuchnąć to niech to zrobi tutaj gdzie nikt nie jest zagrożony. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty by go prowokować, ale nie miał wyboru: - Nie mam wyboru muszę to zrobić - Mruknął cicho myśląc w jaki sposób to zrobić Leciał jeszcze przez chwilę jakby od niechcenia, ale w następnej sekundzie napiął wszystkie mięśnie, odsłonił kły i zaatakował wgryzając się przyjacielowi w szyję. Teneb w ułamek sekundy wyrwał się ze szczęki Noctisa. Otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale złotooki zaatakował znów. Tym razem od dołu, złapał w zęby miękką skórę gardła i wymusił, by błękitnooki obrócił się plecami w dół. Próbował się wyrwać, ale im bardziej się wyrywał tym ból na szyi wzrastał. Nagle poczuł na swoim grzbiecie coś zimnego. Próbował zareagować, ale nie zdążył. Noctis użył całej swojej siły by wrzucić go do wody. Nocna Furia została otoczona przez wszechobecne morze. Przez chwilę nie ruszał się czując spokój płynący od życiodajnego płynu, a potem potężnie machnął skrzydłami i wyleciał z niej wzbijając w górę tysiące kropelek. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na drugiego smoka który jak gdyby nigdy nic czyścił sobie łapę: - Czemu to zrobiłeś?! - Warknął czując, że zaraz ktoś może stracić życie z powodu nieśmiesznego żartu. - By móc z tobą w końcu porozmawiać - Wyjaśnił Noctis nie przestając czyścić łapy - To nie mogłeś jakoś inaczej poprosić o rozmowę?! - Próbowałem, ale ty zachowywałeś się jak naburmuszone dziecko - Spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy, przez chwilę patrzył się w nie próbując odgadnąć co jest za tym lodowatym błękitem. Zawsze gdy patrzył w te oczy czuł wielki niepokój. Nieważne ile lat minęło od czasów gdy był bezwzględnym zabójcą to jego oczy ani trochę się nie zmieniły. Ciągle były tak samo zimne i straszne - Czym się tak zdenerwowałeś? - Wiele lat temu... Nieważne. To co się stało jest już nieistotne. Zejdź mi z drogi Noctisie! Mam misję do wykonania. - Kiedy w końcu nauczysz się ufać innym!? - Przecież ci ufam! Jesteś na tyle głupi, że tego nie widzisz?! - To chyba to co czujesz mylnie nazywasz zaufaniem - Odwarknął złotooki - Mówisz, że mi ufasz, ale nie powiedziałeś mi prawdziwego celu naszego lotu - O czym ty mówisz? - Zmrużył zdziwiony oczy - Przecież niczego nie ukrywam - Powiedziałeś, że lecimy do alfy, ale nie powiedziałeś po co. Czyżbyś bał się, że nie polecę z tobą jeśli poznam cel? - Może lecę tam tylko dlatego, że mi się nudzi, a wycieczka w tamte strony będzie dobrym zamiennikiem? - Odparł wymijająco - Ty i wycieczki krajoznawcze? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie - Westchnął czując, że ta rozmowa może skończyć się źle - Zresztą nieważne, nie musisz mi mówić. Wiem doskonale po co lecimy. - Bawisz się w jasnowidza? - Spytał z sarkazmem - Za tydzień będzie padać panie wróżbito? - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi? - I kto to mówi? Czy to przypadkiem nie ty zacząłeś swoim atakiem znienacka? - Nie musiałbym tego robić gdyby jaśnie pan królewicz zechciał powiedzieć co się stało! - Są lepsze sposoby na zapytanie się o to! Teneb spiął się gotowy do ataku. Jego śnieżnobiałe kły błyszczały w świetle letniego słońca. Oczy były jeszcze bardziej błękitne niż zwykle, bił od nich wielki chłód. Noctis patrząc w te lodowate spojrzenie poczuł dreszcz. Ostatni raz widział te spojrzenie wiele lat temu, gdy ratowali Umbrę z jej wyspy i musieli walczyć. Wyglądał wtedy jak demon. Na jego łuskach wszędzie była krew ofiar, najwięcej jednak skapywało z jego pyska. Pamiętał jak go wylizywał, a w jego oczach była taka euforia jak gdyby zjadł najlepszy obiad w życiu. Taki właśnie był Tenebris Urodzony W Mroku. Krew była dla niego drugą wodą, nie mógł bez niej żyć. Myślenie, że skończył z tym pragnieniem było głupie. Zapewne od dawna czuł suchość w ustach, bo był spragniony życiodajnej cieczy. Patrząc wstecz można by pomyśleć, że chciał z niego zrobić domowe zwierzątko, ale nawet jeśli nazwie się smoka kotkiem to nie znaczy, że można go tak po prostu pogłaskać. Noctis miał klapki na oczach przez cały czas i teraz to sobie uświadomił. Mimo, że jego przyjaciel marzył o pokoju, o świecie gdzie nikt nie będzie cierpiał tak jak on, to podświadomie wspominał smak krwi i wojny. Teneb jest stworzony do walki, a nie do życia z rodziną. Prawdziwe szczęście dawało mu jedynie ból i cierpienie. On był jak bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem: - Byłem głupi - Powiedział cicho schylając głowę - Nie masz pojęcia jak byłem głupi Tenebie - A skąd nagle takie wnioski? - Nieufnie zmrużył błękitne oczy - Byłem głupi, bo sądziłem, że można zrobiłem z ciebie smoka szanującego miłość i pokój, a wojna i krew to twoi najwięksi wrogowie -Nie rozumiem, czemu mi o tym mówisz? - Bo nieświadomie raniłem cię dzień w dzień przez te wszystkie lata spędzone razem - Noctis, wszystko w porządku? - Nieważne... Lećmy dalej - Minął przyjaciela i przez chwilę leciał w milczeniu, ale nagle zatrzymał się otwierając szeroko oczy - Co tu się... - O co cho... Smocze Sanktuarium straciło swoją zieleń, nie było już tysięcy smoków które latały wszędzie. Była tylko wyspa, która wyglądała tak, jakby nikt jej nie zamieszkiwał. Rozdział VII Smok nie wiedział gdzie leci. Było to dla niego normalne, zawsze leciał przed siebie nie patrząc się w tył. Niby po co miałby to robić? Przez całe życie był wyganiany z każdego miejsca. Przez trzydzieści lat jego życia nikt mu nie zaufał. Przez swoją inność musiał rozstać się z matką i siostrą. To przez niego one musiały uciekać z domu, pożegnać się z bliskimi. Urodził się na malowniczej wyspie o nazwie Luft, lecz tam... Smok warknął nie dając dość do głosu wspomnieniom. Przecież miał to o czym pragnie tysiące smoków. Wolność. Nie obchodziło go już to, że jego oczy były krwistoczerwone, a łuski mieniły się w tym samym odcieniu. Były czarne, ale jakby świeciły czerwienią. Były inne niż u każdej Nocnej Furii. Były wyrokiem wiecznej wędrówki. Zwinął skrzydła i sekundę później był w wodzie. Zimny płyn przyjemnie chłodził łuski które były nagrzane popołudniowym słońcem. Szybka zmiana temperatury wyparła z jego umysłu smutne przemyślenia. Przez chwilę odprężał się pod wodą, a potem nagle wzbił się znowu w powietrze. Tysiące kropelek zaiskrzyło w słońcu niczym diamenty. Poleciał dalej przed siebie tuż nad granicą wody. Przy każdym machnięciu skrzydłami w górę wzbijały się kropelki. Zobaczył wyspę na horyzoncie. Zawisł w powietrzu i przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, czy ma tam lecieć. Może tam przez chwilę odpocznie? Od wielu dni nie widział innego smoka. Jeśli go nie wygonią to spędzi tam kilka dni, a potem poleci w inną drogę która nigdy się nie skończy. A jeśli zechcą go zabić to ulotni się bardzo szybko. Przecież nikt nie może się z nim równać w wyścigach. Najszybszy, najsilniejszy i... Najsamotniejszy. Leciał zastanawiając się w jaki sposób jak coś ucieknie. A będzie musiał uciekać. Tak jest zawsze. Najpierw nadzieja, że wreszcie znalazł prawdziwy dom, a potem dom zmieniał się w piekło. Wyspa z daleka sprawiała wrażenie małej, ale okazała się wielka. Wspaniałe miejsce by zacząć żyć od nowa i być kimś kogo każdy szanuje... Przecież musi być gdzieś takie miejsce... Tam gdzie uśmiechają się na twój widok... Tam gdzie jest ktoś, kto na ciebie czeka... Tam gdzie... Przeklął się w duchu, bo przez te myśli robił się słaby. A on nie może być słaby! Przecież musi pokazać każdemu to na co go stać! Pokazać, że się mylili! W tej chwili nie ma miejsca na słabości. Wylądował na klifie i popatrzył na morze. Przebył dzisiaj wiele kilometrów i jego jedynym marzeniem było odpocząć choćby przez kilka minut. Stał tak przez chwilę, ale kątem oka zobaczył, że ktoś go obserwuje. Gdy obejrzał się za siebie zobaczył niebieskie oczy które patrzyły na niego z chłodną obojętnością. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, lecz smoczyca prychnęła cicho z irytacją i położyła pysk na łapach. Nie zauważył jej, bo leżała w cieniu drzew. Jej łuski zlewały się z otoczeniem, jedynie oczy były wyraźnie widoczne: - Musisz się tak patrzyć? Nie mam dziś siły na kogoś takiego jak ty - Niebieskooka westchnęła głośno i odwróciła głowę - Przyjdź innego dnia, bo dzisiaj mogę mieć morderczy humor. - Hmm, widziałem już kilka takich jak ty - Pokręcił z zażenowaniem głową - Najpierw głośno warczą, a potem za kilka słodkich słów zrobią dla ciebie wszystko. - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć skoro widzisz mnie pierwszy raz w życiu? Jak możesz mnie od razu oceniać? - Spytała nie odwracając pyska. - Takie już są dziedziczki tronu - Prychnął rozbawiony. - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć skoro ja dopiero co się o tym dowiedziałam? - Jej głos był chłodny, ale wyczuł w nim nutkę smutku. - Niech zgadnę... Zaginiona księżniczka dowiedziała się kim są jej prawdziwi rodzice? - Jak śmiesz?! Wstała gwałtownie, opuściła uszy i pokazała śnieżnobiałe kły. Niebieskie oczy przybrały odcień nieba podczas burzy. Pojawiły się w nich nie małe iskierki złości, a wielkie błyskawice wściekłości. Ciało miała spięte, była gotowa do natychmiastowego ataku. Nie przypominała żadnej smoczycy z rodziny liderów jakie widział przedtem. Była zupełnie inna. Zwykle są one potulne i zawsze z płaczem wracały do swoich rodziców, ale ona... Ona wyglądała jakby urodziła się żołnierzem, twarda jak skała, niehamującą prawdziwej złości, pokazująca swoje uczucia z wielkim rozmachem: - Czego chcesz? - Warknęła. - Pomyślałem, że mógłbym tutaj odpocząć, ale chyba to nie moje miejsce - Odparł chłodno próbując ukryć zainteresowanie. - To, że sprawiłeś złe pierwsze wrażenie nie oznacza, że cię stąd wyrzucę - Popatrzyła na horyzont - Do następnej wyspy jest wiele kilometrów. Jak chcesz to zostań. - Dlaczego? - Spytał prosto w niebieskie oczy. - Co dlaczego? - Dlaczego nie wywalisz mnie za to, że tak cię potraktowałem? - Nikt nie jest doskonały... Może nie tylko ja mam zły dzień - Odparła po zastanowieniu się. - Raczej złe całe życie... - Rozumiem... tam skąd pochodzisz nie lubią inności? - Taa, ale to nie jest dobry temat to rozmów. - To, że spróbujesz o tym zapomnieć nie znaczy, że zapomną inni. Nie rób tak. - To co mam robić? Jak na razie przez całe życie wędruję z wyspy na wyspę szukając domu i najdłużej byłem na jakiejś zamieszkałej wyspie dwa tygodnie, niestety pewnej nocy obudziłem się, bo ktoś mi próbował przegryźć gardło - Był mocno zirytowany zachowaniem smoczycy. - Jak chcesz to zostań tutaj, a jeśli ktoś będzie chciał cię zabić to zgłoś się do mnie. Może coś poradzę. - Nie rozumiem... Czemu chcesz mi pomóc? - Bo trudno znaleźć drugą taką wyspę na której można zacząć od nowa - Widząc, że smok chce o coś zapytać dodała szybko - Teraz nie powiem ci dlaczego... Pewnego dnia sam zrozumiesz. - Nie sądzę żebym... - Dwa tygodnie - Smok spojrzał pytająco, więc dodała - Zostań na dwa tygodnie, a potem będziesz robił co tylko chcesz. - To bardzo zły pomysł... Ale lubię wyzwania - Uśmiechnął się pogodnie - Czemu to robisz? - No cóż, zaciekawiłeś mnie. Zobaczymy jak pójdzie. Tak w ogóle to jestem Nebula. - A ja Dracarys. Mówiąc szczerze to te opko miało się inaczej potoczyć i rozdział który zaraz wkleję miał nie istnieć, ale po tym jak zniknął mi jeden rozdział pomyślałam, że nie będę dwa razy pisać tego samego. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba^^ Rozdział VIII Michael jęknął z bólu gdy spadł z pagórka. Był pewien, że zginie, gdy wielka bestia przygniotła go do ziemi, wołał o pomoc, ale nikt nie przyszedł, bo kto by mu pomógł? Życie uratowało mu to, że bok pagórka był stromy, a jemu udało się sturlać na dół. Po drodze zaczepił nogą o ostry kamień i teraz czuł ciepłą krew spływającą mu po nodze. W dodatku dosyć mocno poobijał się spadając na twardą ziemię. Jednak był szczęśliwy, że w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co ma robić. Czuł tylko potworny strach który go paraliżował. Jednak wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył biegiem przed siebie potykając się o korzenie drzew. Pomyślał, że musi się schować, więc skoczył w krzaki jednak nie spodziewał się, że za nimi jest krawędź i spadł nie zdążając załagodzić upadku. Przycisnął się do ściany widząc, że jest nieco wklęsła. Próbował uspokoić oddech i bicie serca bojąc się, że smok może to usłyszeć. Gad popatrzył w dół, ale nie zauważył go. Powoli ruszył krawędzią wypatrując swoją ofiarę i wtedy chłopak mógł mu się przyjrzeć. Trzeba było przyznać, że wyglądał zachwycająco. Miał długą i zgrabną szyję, na pysku osadzone były niesamowicie zielone oczy z których biła mądrość. Blask księżyca odbijał się w metalicznych łuskach które pokrywały całe ciało. Patrząc na niego można łatwo wywnioskować, że jest niesamowicie zręczny i szybki. Michael patrzył na niego zafascynowany, smok był niesamowicie piękny, biła od niego dzikość... i wolność. Rozluźnił na chwilę mięśnie zatapiając się w zieleni jego oczu które wyglądały jakby przejrzały go na wylot. Nagle spiął się cały. Zauważył go! Smok ryknął i zeskoczył do przerażonego chłopaka który był przygwożdżony do ściany. Stąd już nie było ucieczki. Blondyn zamknął oczy będąc gotowym na szybką śmierć. Niespodziewanie usłyszał inny ryk, gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył, że srebrnego smoka przykrywa czarne ciało. Nocna Furia odskoczyła uważając na kolczasty ogon i strzelił plazmą zmuszając wroga do ucieczki. Przez chwilę szczerzył kły patrząc na odlatującą sylwetkę, a potem spojrzał na przerażonego chłopca: - Dzię... kuje - Opadł na kolana czując jak cała adrenalina z niego umyka - Byłem pewien, że zginę - Szepnął przerażony. Smok przez chwilę patrzył na wykończonego chłopaka i do niego podszedł mrucząc uspokajająco. Wstrzymał się na chwilę gdy poczuł zapach krwi, ciemnoczerwony płyn widniał na trawie, musiał pochodzić z nogi Michaela. W takim stanie lepiej było żeby sam nie chodził. Trącił nosem ramię chłopaka, a potem spojrzał na miejsce gdzie przebywali. Byli w złym miejscu, w zatoczce. W zatoczce z której może nie udać mu się wydostać, a nie miał przyczepionego ogona, więc nie mógł polecieć. Musiał pomóc chłopakowi który nie da rady sam dojść do wioski, ale nawet w pojedynkę ledwie będzie umiał się wydostać... a z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie? Musi spróbować, w końcu to syn Czkawki. Trącił go mocniej nosem i wskazał na grzbiet: - Spokojnie, dam sobie sam ra... - Warknięcie smoka było nalegające - Ale, naprawdę nie potrzebu... - Znowu warknięcie - Nie dasz mi spokoju? - Tym razem wstrząsnął łbem Chłopak spojrzał zdziwiony w ślepia zwierzęcia: - Ty rozumiesz co to ciebie mówię? - Urażony wzrok smoka wystarczył mu za odpowiedź - Chyba od zawsze umiem na was jeździć, pracowałem z wami, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że można z wami rozmawiać... Zawsze uważałem więź między smokiem a jeźdźcem za bujdę. Smok znowu go trącił, ale tym razem zamiast warknięcia było spokojne mruknięcie. Michael wstał powoli jednak gdy chciał zrobić krok, stanął na złej nodze i się zachwiał, a Nocna Furia od razu dała mu oparcie by nie upadł. Blondyn ostrożnie usiadł na jego grzbiecie i czekał aż wzbije się w powietrze, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Smok nie patrzył w niebo tylko przypatrywał się półce w ścianie: - Czekaj, nie uda ci się tam wskoczyć, lepiej polećmy. Żaden smok nie umie skoczyć tak wy... - Urwał, bo czarny smok zatańczył pod jego nogami - O co ci chodzi? Raczej nigdy nie spędzałem dużej ilości czasu przy smokach, ale ciągle widziałem treningi innych i mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że doskoczenie tam jest niemożli... Smok posunął się na przód nie dając dokończyć. Doskoczenie tam faktycznie wydawało się niemożliwe dla kogoś jego rozmiarów, ale musiał to zrobić. Jeśli nie uda mu się to zawiedzie Czkawkę, a przecież on zrobiłby wszystko dla swojego syna. On chciał tylko kontynuować jego wolę. Wolę ochrony wioski i rodziny. Niczego więcej do życia mu nie potrzeba. Tylko świadomość, że go nie zawiódł. Skoczył. Jednak nie udało mu się złapać pazurem półki. Odskoczył od ściany i łagodnie osiadł na ziemi. Zdenerwowany potrząsnął łbem. Chwilkę chodził w kółko by się uspokoić i spróbował znowu. Tym razem udało mu się złapać i wspiąć się na górę. Mruknął radośnie będąc z siebie dumnym. Jednak zadowolenie minęło gdy zobaczył, że rana która już powoli się zasklepiała znowu się otworzyła. Musiał jak najszybciej, a przy czym jak najdelikatniej dojść do domu. Chłopak był wyczerpany i w każdej chwili mógł spaść. Lepiej wrócić spokojniej, niż ryzykować tym, że coś mu się stanie. Michael siedział spokojnie w milczeniu i wsłuchiwał się w cichy odgłos kroków smoka. To nie był Ponocnik który idąc robił wielki hałas, Nocna Furia szła z gracją, nie wytwarzała żadnego niepotrzebnego dźwięku. Zupełnie jakby tworzyła jedność z lasem. Zawsze sądził, że Furia jest leniwa i powolna, ale teraz mógł poczuć sprężystość jego kroków, ten smok wydawał mu się mizerny jednak pewnie nie przeżyłby spotkania z dziką Nocną Furią. W zasadzie to czemu na wyspie nie ma innych smoków z tego gatunku? To chyba jedyny samotny smok na tej wyspie, każdy inny miał przyjaciół w swoim gatunku, a ten zawsze był sam... Pewnie wystarczało mu towarzystwo jeźdźca którym był nie kto inny jak Wielki Wódz Berk Czkawka. Nie pamiętał swojego ojca, jednak gdy patrzył na pomnik Stoicka Ważkiego który był człowiekiem potężnej postury mógł stwierdzić, że jego ojciec był podobny. Wielki i niezgrabny. Zupełnie inny niż mizerny blondyn z którego każdy się naśmiewa. Czkawka musiał mieć łatwe życie, przecież miał ojca który go kochał, oddanych przyjaciół i wszystko czego tylko mógł pragnąć... Michael za to od kiedy pamięta był wyrzutkiem, lubił smoki i całkiem dobrze mu idzie jazda na nich, jednak nigdy nie udało mu się zbudować więzi takiej jaką widział między jego matką Astrid i Wichurą. Sądził, że nigdy nie spotka smoka który go zaciekawi, aż do teraz. Może i ten smok próbował go zabić, ale trudno znaleźć drugiego takiego - Pełnego gracji i wolności. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał to był to Razorwhip. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał: - Ej, czy przypadkiem Johann Kupczy nie mówił coś o smoku który niszczy okoliczne wioski? - Smok popatrzył na niego zaciekawiony - To musi być on! Trzeba go powstrzymać, muszę powiedzieć mamie, że... Przecież jej teraz nie ma... Co powinienem zrobić? - Otworzył szerzej oczy, bo wydawało mu się, że w oczach Nocnej Furii znalazł odpowiedź - Muszę go wytresować, tylko jak tam się do niego dostanę? Przecież ty nie latasz. Zdziwił się, bo smok przyśpieszył i zaraz potem byli pod domem. Furia otworzyła sobie drzwi i poszła do pokoju na górę, a za nią kuśtykający chłopak. Czarny gad stał pod szafą do której miał zakaz zaglądania jednak w tej sytuacji musiał zaryzykować. Dawno nie otwierane drzwi lekko zaskrzypiały i jego oczom ukazało się starannie wykonane siodło i czerwona połówka ogona: - Sądzę, że uda mi się to ogarnąć, muszę też opatrzyć sobie nogę... - Spojrzał niepewnie w zielone oczy - Ale powinniśmy wyruszyć jeszcze w nocy inaczej możemy stracić trop - Zdziwiony zauważył, że w oczach smoka było tylko szczęście. Rozdział IX Ogień. Wszystko płonęło. Szkarłatny kwiat zakwitł w środku nocy. Pochłaniał wszystko co napotkał na swojej drodze. Nie znał litości. Każde drzewo, każdy krzak, każde zielone źdźbło trawy było duszone jego gorącymi płatkami. Każda zwierzyna uciekała chcąc ratować życie... Jednak i tak jej koniec był znany. Nie było sensu w ucieczce. Nie było sensu w przeciwstawieniu się przeznaczeniu. Lepiej stanąć i czekać na nieunikniony koniec... Smok obudził się gwałtownie otwierając przerażone, brązowe oczy. Obraz przed jego ślepiami był rozmyty, ale gdy udało mu się uspokoić oddech zaczął widzieć normalnie. Co on tutaj robi? Przecież powinien być teraz w domu. W ostatnich dniach na wyspie sytuacja jest niesamowicie napięta, więc jakim cudem znalazł się tutaj? Gdy przyjrzał się dokładnie zrozumiał gdzie się znajduje. Te miejsce należało dawniej do Cartelu, jeszcze 40 lat temu to miejsce było pełne smoków, jednak teraz świeciło pustkami. Nie było tutaj tłumów szczególnie dlatego, że powietrze wciąż było przesiąknięte zapachem krwi. Jednak jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Od zawsze przychodził tu, by odpocząć od zgiełku który panuje w innych częściach wyspy. Pewnie teraz zrobił to samo i automatycznie uciekł z zatłoczonego Jinseishi. Pewnie dostanie mu się od Ikigina, ale nie obchodziło go to. Nawet jeśli jest wprowadzony stan wyjątkowy, to nie zamierza bezwzględnie słuchać się jego rozkazów. Zniechęcony zaczął kierować się do domu, a jednocześnie siedziby Jinseishi. Jinseishi jest oddziałem policji na Dunkel. Oficjalnie zajmowała się ona pilnowaniem spokoju na wyspie, łapiąc raczej nieszkodliwych przestępców. Oficjalnie, mają bandę policjantów którym zależy tylko na tym by jak najmniej zrobić. Oficjalnie, nie mają nikogo kto byłby w stanie walczyć z poważnym wrogiem. Oficjalnie, nie ma żadnej armii. Nieoficjalnie, grupa policjantów, która na innych wyspach to po prostu banda obiboków, to żądny krwi zbiór setki smoków, którym nie jest straszna śmierć… a raczej trafniej można powiedzieć, że śmieją się śmierci prosto w twarz. Nie mylił się, tuż przed wejściem do rozległej jaskini która była siedzibą Jinseishi, spotkał Ikigina: - Gdzie się podziewałeś Itami? W obecnej sytuacji nie powinieneś wałęsać się po wyspie. Niektórzy mawiają, że jeśli kolor oczu Nocnych Furii odbiega od normy to nigdy niczego nie osiągną i są skazane na porażkę. W tym wypadku przesąd się nie sprawdził. Srebrne oczy należały do smoka, który umiał pokonać każdego. Ikigin był prawdziwym geniuszem, w walce nie miał sobie równych. To zawsze dręczyło Itamiego, srebrnooki zawsze był lepszy. Nie ważne jak się starał nigdy nie umiał go doścignąć. Chociaż tak naprawdę w tej rywalizacji nie chodziło o siłę. Zawsze zazdrościł mu z innego powodu: - Spokojnie Panie Ikiginie, przecież jestem cały i zdrowy, jestem silny, jakiś mały morderca nie ma ze mną szans. - Czemu uważasz, że się o ciebie martwiłem draniu?! - A kto tu mówił o martwieniu się Panie Ikigin? – Itami uśmiechnął się chytrze – Czyżbyś naprawdę się o mnie martwił Panie Ikigin? - Nie zamierzam się o ciebie nigdy martwić draniu! A w dodatku przestań mnie tak nazywać, bo… - Przestań, Gin – Do rozmowy wtrącił się uśmiechnięty, zielonooki smok – Przecież każdy wie, że tak naprawdę się lubicie. - Naprawdę? – Itami wydawał się być zaskoczonym tymi słowami - Przepraszam, że cię uraziłem tymi słowami Przyjacielu Ikigin! - Mógłbyś już przestać? To robi się naprawdę denerwujące. - Daj mu spokój Gin - Zielonooki smok zaśmiał się głośno - Co ja bym zrobił bez waszej dwójki? Pamiętajcie jednak, że jest środek nocy, więc chodźcie już spać. Itami posłusznie wszedł do jaskini w ślad za wiecznie uśmiechniętym smokiem. Był to ich dowódca - Hikari. Nie było on żadnym dowódcą jakiego można poznać w promieniu setek kilometrów. Szczerze mówiąc dowodzenie zostawiał raczej Ikiginowi, jednak było coś w nim dzięki czemu każdy kto go spotykał, chciał za nim podążać. Był miły, wesoły i ufny. Za ufny. I Itami i Ikigin wiedzieli, że ta jego ufność może go kiedyś zranić i mimo, że był ich przełożonym to często Hikari był przez nich skrzyczany. Gdy Ikigin podszedł dalej zostawiając swoich towarzyszy, Hikari rzekł: - Tami, wiem, że jesteś silny, ale w tej chwili nie powinieneś robić nocnych spacerów. Został zamordowany przyszły władca i wina leży po naszej stronie. Nie ochroniliśmy go tak jak należy. Teraz musimy skupić się na ochronie Nebuli - Uśmiechając się spojrzał kątem oka na Itamiego - Wiem, że to trudne, ale spróbuj zapomnieć na chwilę o sporze który jest między tobą, a Ginem. - Jeżeli sądzisz, że zacznę się go słuchać to się mylisz. On jest... - Twoim przyjacielem - Przestań! Nigdy nie zaakceptuję kogoś takiego jak on. Nigdy. - Zdenerwowany zmrużył oczy i lekko się pokłonił - Dobranoc. Potem odszedł do miejsca w którym sypiał. Jaskinia była ogromna i była podzielona na wiele mniejszych pokoi. Większość smoków spała w trójkę w jednym pokoju, jednak kapitanowie mieli oddzielne pokoje. A on był kapitanem 1 Oddziału. Oddziałów było 6, a na czele każdego z nich stał kapitan. Oprócz kapitana, w każdym oddziale było jeszcze 15 członków. Za to członkowie w oddziale współpracowali w trzyosobowych grupach. Tych grup raczej nigdy się nie rozdzielało. Szli do walki razem i umierali razem. Jedynymi smokami bez takiej grupy poniżej rangi kapitańskiej byli Ken i Teki. Byli oni członkami sił specjalizujących się w szpiegowaniu i cichym zabijaniu. Pracowali pojedynczo, a na ich czele stał Ikigin. Mimo, że każdy kapitan powinien być równy to każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że Itami jest traktowany wyjątkowo. Jego, Ikigina i Hikarego często nazywa się Demoniczną Trójcą. Byli oni towarzyszami jeszcze zanim Jinseishi zaczęło istnieć. Następnego dnia miało się odbyć zebranie kapitanów. Itami doszedł na miejsce zbiórki jako pierwszy. Słyszał, że na spotkanie przybędzie też Nebula. Szczerze mówiąc, mało to go obchodziło. Nie ważne czy jest córką władcy, czy samotną sierotką, aby zdobyć jego zaufanie i szacunek potrzeba czegoś więcej niż tytuł: - Powinieneś być taki zamyślony? Jeżeli tak będziesz robił to w końcu zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Słysząc delikatny głos, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w brązowe ślepia: - Jestem pewien, że gdybym zginął to może w końcu byś się uśmiechnęła, Shino. - Byłabym szczęśliwa, ale nie sądzę, żeby to mnie zmusiło do uśmiechu. Shina jest kapitanem 3-go oddziału. Jest też jedyną smoczycą w Jinseishi. Należy do niego odkąd powstało czyli ponad piętnaście lat, ale jeszcze nikt nie widział, by się uśmiechała: - Co to za ponure miny z samego rana? Uśmiechnijcie się trochę - Do rozmowy dołączył się kapitan 5-go oddziału - Sytuacja może nie jest prosta, ale damy radę. - Daj im spokój Dansu, niech się trochę pomartwią póki mogą, potem nie będzie na to czasu. - O, Kazeiki słyszałem, że ostatnio nie za dobrze z tobą - Odezwał się Itami - Jesteś pewien, że nie powinieneś odpoczywać? - Zgłupiałaś? Mam pod swoimi skrzydłami 2-gi Oddział. Po de mną jest piętnaście smoków które oddadzą wszystko za dobrą walkę. Jeżeli coś takiego mnie zatrzyma tu stracę ich szacunek. - No tak, wszyscy wiemy, że coś z nimi nie tak - Nowoprzybyły smok wtrącił się do rozmowy. - Hoshi, masz chęć zginąć? Bo nie sądzę żeby ktoś kto chce żyć obrażałby moje smoki. - Ktoś taki jak ty nie jest dla mnie zagrożeniem, Kazeiki. - Odezwał się miłujący po... - A może byście się tak zamknęli? Obrócili się gwałtownie i im oczom ukazał się Ikigin z Hikarim u swojego boku. Hoshi pokornie przeprosił i udał się na swoje miejsce, Kazeiki po krótkim przemyśleniu zrobił to samo. Jednak robił to niechętnie gdyż musiał stać u boku swojego rywala. Ustawiali się w dwóch rzędach, nieparzyste oddziały po prawej stronie dowódcy, parzyste po lewej. Byli zwróceni do siebie tak, aby każdy mógł widzieć twarz każdego: - Gdzie się podziewa Senso? - Głos dowódcy przeciął tymczasową ciszę. - Zapewne próbuje ogarnąć 6-ty Oddział, chyba na są dużo im pozwala - Itami spojrzał w srebrne oczy - Wyślijmy tam Ikigina, jeżeli wejdzie pomiędzy walczące smoki to na pewno będzie z nim dobrze. - Znowu mnie wysyłasz na śmierć draniu?! - Uspokójcie się Tami, Gin jestem powiem, że on zaraz się zjawi. Po kilku minutach zjawił się zdyszany kapitan. Przeprosił za swoje spóźnienie i zajął miejsce u boku Hoshiego. Gdy tylko to zrobił przybyła niebieskooka smoczyca. Rozdział X Była zagubiona. Nie miała pojęcia, czy robi dobrze... a może powinna zawrócić? Wrócić do Teneba i żyć nie mówiąc mu o tym co się stało. A może powinna powiedzieć ojcu kto jest jej mężem: -Coś się stało Umbro? - Głos Lebena - W zasadzie to głupie pytanie... - Spokojnie, ze mną jest wszystko w porządku. Kłamała. Wysłała swojemu ojcu promienny uśmiech, ale był on fałszywy. Zdecydowała, że to zatai. Głęboko w sercu schowa całą miłość do tego smoka. Teraz pozna świat swego ojca i zdecyduje, gdzie powinna żyć. Gdzie powinna być królową. Lecieli od kilku godzin, więc Umbra sądziła, że za niedługo dolecą na Luft. Jednak nie była pewna, a nie mogła się ośmielić, by spytać o to Lebena. Już za niedługo spotka swoich rodziców i trudno było jej wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk. Kiedyś umiała godzinami rozmawiać ze swoim ojcem, ale teraz, kiedy odzywał się pytając o zwykle rzeczy, czuła jedynie przerażenie. Strach ten, rozrywał jej serce na drobne kawałki. Jednak musiała być silna. W zależności od tego co wybierze, los wielu smoków może potoczyć się w złym kierunku. Nawet jeśli w środku jest martwa, to na zewnątrz ma być twarda jak kamień. Tak zachowuje się królowa. Umbra leciała w ciszy jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Nie czuła jednak zmęczenia, wraz z Tenebem często latali bez przerwy przez dwa dni. Nocne Furie mogły wytrzymać długo bez jedzenia i spania. Gorzej było z Lebenem. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jest zmęczony całodniowym lotem. Musieli gdzieś się zatrzymać na noc: - Nie uważasz, że już trochę za długo lecimy? - Głos Umbry sprawił, że Leben odwrócił się w jej stronę. Po raz pierwszy od wylotu powiedziała coś, co nie było krótką odpowiedzią - Powinieneś trochę odpocząć. - Spokojnie, mogę jeszcze długo lecieć - Niebieskie oko dziwnie spojrzało na niego - Jestem aż tak złym kłamcą? - Nie ma sensu lecieć ostatkiem sił, jakoś nie spieszy mi się tam dolecieć. - Boisz się? - A jak mam się nie bać? Lecę do zupełnie obcego miejsca. No i jeszcze to bycie władczynią, skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nadaję się na nią? - Bo masz to we krwi. - Mam to we krwi? Niby co? - Spuściła pysk czując, że z oczu zaczynają jej płynąć oczu - Umiejętność władania ludem którego nie znam? A może to, że zakocham się w kimś, bez względu na to kim jest i jaki jest, tylko dla dobra ogółu? - Mówiła to ledwie słyszalnym szeptem, ale w końcu uwolniła krzyk, dusiła go w swoim sercu od wielu godzin - Czemu mam się poświęcać dla nich?! Nie mam pojęcia kim są, nie mam pojęcia jak wyglądają, a i tak mam do nich mówić tato i mamo?! - Uważasz, że nie dasz rady? - Nie, uważam, że to wszystko, to tylko jedno wielkie szaleństwo. Znowu lecieli w ciszy. Zresztą, o czym mieliby rozmawiać? Nawet temat pogody wydawał się niestosowny w tym momencie. W pewnej chwili smoczyca zauważyła jakąś małą wyspę, zaczęła lecieć w jej stronę, bez informowania o swoich planach Lebena. On jednak nie potrzebował wyjaśnień i spokojnie udał się w ślad za nią. W głębi serca cieszył się, że będzie mógł odpocząć, ale ból który czuł w stosunku do przybranej córki był większy. To nie tak, że był na nią wściekły. Po prostu czuł winę w związku z tym co się stało. Mimo, że udawała bycie silną, to w jej oczach widział przerażenie. Nic w tym dziwnego… Teraz pewnie przeżyje jeszcze większy szok, ale nie może tego zataić. Prędzej czy później i tak będzie musiała się z tym zmierzyć. Po wylądowaniu przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak rozpocząć rozmowę, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Zupełnie jakby powstrzymywał sam siebie od wyjawienia większej ilości szczegółów, zupełnie jakby…: - O co chodzi? – Zdziwiony smok spojrzał z zaskoczeniem widząc, że ta cicho wzdycha – Przecież widzę, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć. Powiedz teraz, bo jeżeli dowiem się tam, to mogę zareagować dosyć agresywnie. Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że mój ojciec był wybuchowy, zapewne to też mam we krwi. - Co do Germa to mam jedną radę, uważaj na niego – Zmarszczył brwi, myśląc, czy powinien o tym mówić – To, że jest wybuchowy do jedno, ale jego niepohamowany gniew to drugie. Można by go porównać z tym całym Tenebem. Tyle, że ten błękitny szczeniak nie ma tej jednej cechy którą on ma. - Nie zabija wszystkich po kolei? - Tego bym nie powiedział. – Odparł. Tego się zupełnie nie spodziewała: - Co? - Jej głos był nieco piskliwy – Ale przecież… - I właśnie dlatego masz uważać – Spojrzał na nią poważnym wzrokiem – W odróżnieniu od Teneba, Germ jest szanowanym wodzem. Może i jest nieobliczalny, ale każdy czuje do niego wielki szacunek. Jest piekielnie inteligentny i bystry, ale jego ciemna strona jest ogromna. Krąży plotka, że zabił swoich dwójkę młodszych braci, powodem miało być to, że obawiał się ataku z ich strony. Ile jest z tego prawdy nie wiem. Jednak z pewnością nie jest to ktoś łagodny jak baranek. - Aha… Czyli właśnie lecę do nieznanego mi miejsca, w zasadzie w nieznanym celu i jeżeli nie będę ostrożna to może mnie zabić mój własny ojciec. Nie no, o takich wakacjach to ja zawsze marzyłam. - Nie powinnaś żartować z takich rzeczy. To jest naprawdę poważna sprawa. - Od momentu w którym zmarła moja matka, to znaczy przybrana matka, moje życie jest w stałym niebezpieczeństwie. Od opuszczenia Stern musiałam jakoś sobie poradzić i jak widzisz nadal żyję. Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale od tamtego momentu wiele się wydarzyło. Rządzenie na Luft to pewnie po prostu kolejny etap w moim życiu. - Ale ty nie będziesz tam rządzić. - Eee? - To zadanie twojego brata. - Super! Mam brata, czyli po co to wszystko? Przecież ja tam nie jestem potrzebna. - Mówiłem ci wcześniej, że wrogiem Luftu jest Lapia. Tamci zgodzili się na sojusz pod jednym warunkiem. - Jakim warunkiem? - Najstarsza córka Germa, czyli ty, ma być żoną ich przywódcy, czyli Rubruma. Umbra milczała i czuła, że jeszcze przez długi czas nie będzie mogła wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Wszystkiego najlepszego w Nowym Roku 2017! 'Mojemu rocznikowi życzę mocnej głowy, bo to będzie dla nas ciężki rok ^^ A jeśli chodzi o opowiadanie to jak zwykle przepraszam ;-; Próbuję pisać gdy tylko mam wenę (czyli zazwyczaj na lekcjach) ale wychodzi jak wychodzi. Próbuję też pisać opowiadanie zupełnie nie związane z tematyką JWS, więc proszę o wybaczenie. Następnym razem będzie nasz kochany Teneb, więc życzę wam i sobie żebyście doczekali tego momentu ^^ '''Aby dostawać powiadomienia o rozdziale kliknij [http://pl.i-mrok-pochlonie-ziemie.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:2416 ''obserwuj w tym wątku]. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania